TV5 Program Schedule
Program Schedule Mondays-Fridays :4 am - Shop Japan :5 am - Aksyon sa Umaga (LIVE) :6:30 am - Little Einsteins :7 am - Doc McStuffins :7:30 am - Henry Hugglemonster :8 am - Phineas and Ferb :8:30 am - Hi-5 :9 am - Movie Max 5 :10:15 am - Happy Wife, Happy Life :11 am - Showbiz Konek na Konek :11:30 am - Aksyon sa Tanghali (LIVE) :12 nn - Movie Max 5 :1:30 pm - Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple :2 pm - Transformers: Animated :2:30 pm - Avengers Assemble :3 pm - X-Men :3:30 pm - Hi-5 Philippines :4 pm - :Mon & Thurs: Rebisco Asian Under-23 Women’s Volleyball Championship :Tue, Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 6:30 pm) :6 pm - Wheel of Fortune (Onemig Bondoc) :6:30 pm - Aksyon (LIVE) :7:15 pm - :Mon & Thurs: Movie Max 5 (until 9 pm) :Tue, Wed & Fri: PBA (LIVE) (until 9 pm) :9 pm - Wattpad Presents :9:30 pm - Baker King (Mark Neumann) :10 pm - Supernatural :10:45 pm - Aksyon Tonite (LIVE) :11:15 pm - Reaksyon :11:30 pm - The Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. : 12 mn to 1:30 am - Shop Japan True Sleeper Saturdays : 4:30 am - Shop Japan : 5:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade : 6:30 am - Kakaibang Lunas : 7 am - Rugrats : 7:30 am - The Fairly OddParents : 8 am - Spongebob Squarepants : 8:30 am - Magical Doremi : 9 am - Sword Art Online II : 9:30 am - Sailor Moon R : 10 am - Fushigi Yuugi : 10:30 am - Fushigi Yuugi OVA : 11 am - Movie Max 5 : 2 pm - Dare the Younghusbands : 2:30 pm - Rebisco Asian Under-23 Women’s Volleyball Championship : 4:30 pm - T3 Alliance : 5 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm - 2 ½ Daddies (Robin Padilla, Rommel Padilla and BB Gandanghari) : 7:45 pm - Extreme Series: Kaya Mo Ba 'To? (Derek Ramsay) : 8:30 pm - Dear Sarah G. (Sarah Geronimo with actor Mark Bautista, John James Uy, Antonio de Murga, Edgar Allan Guzman, Onemig Bondoc, etc.) : 9:30 pm - Tropa Mo Ko Unli Spoof (Ogie Alcasid and Gelli de Belen) : 10:30 pm - Sports 360 (LIVE) : 11:30 pm - Kaya : 12:30 am - Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) : 1 am to 2 am - Shop Japan: True Sleeper Sundays : 4:30 am - Shop Japan : 6 am - Sunday TV Mass: Misa Nazareno (LIVE) : 7 am - Rugrats : 7:30 am - The Fairly OddParents : 8 am - Spongebob Squarepants : 8:30 am - T.U.F.F Puppy : 9 am - Sword Art Online II : 9:30 am - Sailor Moon R : 10 am - Fushigi Yuugi : 10:30 am - Fushigi Yuugi OVA : 11 am - Movie Max 5 : 12:30 pm - Happy Truck ng Bayan (Joe Marasigan ,Ogie Alcasid and Janno Gibbs) (LIVE) : 3 pm - PBA (LIVE) : 7 pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Vic Sotto) : 8 pm - Mac & Chiz (Derek Ramsay and Empoy Marquez) : 9 pm - Wow Mali: Lakas ng Tama! (Joey de Leon) : 10 pm - Cine Filipino : 12 mn - Aksyon Weekend (LIVE) : 12:30 am to 2 am - Shop Japan: True Sleeper 'List of talents' *Akihiro Blanco *Alberto Bruno *Alice Dixson *Alwyn Uytingco *Antonio de Murga *Ariel Rivera *Bianca King *Benjo Leoncio *BJ Forbes *Brent Manzano *Chadleen Lacdoo *Champ Lui Pio *Chanel Morales *Chloe Dominique Reyes *Chris Leonardo *David Archuleta *Derek Ramsay *Edgar Allan Guzman *Empoy Marquez *Eula Caballero *Gelli de Belen *Gerald Sison *Harry Santos *Helga Krapf *IC Mendoza *Jasmine Curtis-Smith *Jason Zimmerman *Joey de Leon *John Estrada *John James Uy *John Lapus *John Prats *Juan Direction (band) *Malak So Shdifat *Mariel Rodriguez *Mark Bautista *Mark Neumann *Martin Escudero *Marvelous Alejo *Nicole Estrada *Ogie Alcasid *Onemig Bondoc *Papa Jack *Ritz Azul *Robin Padilla *Rommel Padilla *Sarah Geronimo *Shaira Mae dela Cruz *Sharon Cuneta *Sophie Albert *Tom Taus *Valeen Montenegro *Victor Silayan *Vin Abrenica *Wendell Ramos ''Tropa Mo Ko Unli Spoof *Ogie Alcasid *Carmina Villaroel *Wendell Ramos *Gelli de Belen *Caloy Alde *Tuesday Vargas *Empoy Marquez *Ritz Azul *Alwyn Uytingco *Eula Caballero *Long Meija *Valeen Montenegro '''Artista Academy top scholars' *Vin Abrenica *Sophie Albert *Akihiro Blanco *Chanel Morales *Mark Neumann *Shaira Mae dela Cruz *Alberto Bruno *Malak So Shdifat *Benjo Leoncio *Nicole Estrada *Brent Manzano *Jon Orlando *Stephanie Rowe See also *106.7 Energy FM Sked *TV5 celebrates 52nd anniversary *TV5 Programs in 2012 *TV5 Program Schedule on October 3-November 27, 2011 *TV5 Program Schedule on February 24, 2012 *TV5 Program Lineup *TV5 New Program Lineup starting February 27 *TV5 turns 52nd *TV5 launches 12 new shows *TV5 Int’l continues to make waves abroad *Ogie Alcasid, Janno Gibbs reunite for TV5’s new Sunday variety game show